


Tipsy Topsy-Turvy

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Christmas Party, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Eggsy Unwin, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Sebwin, consensual drunk sex, old married merlahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's Eggsy and Sebastian's third annual Christmas party. All are invited, and promised to have a good time with great food, and even better company. Eggsy is especially excited because Roxy managed to be there, and so makes sure they have a good spiced-mulled wine for the evening. But one glass leads to another, and soon Eggsy is three glasses too many in, evidently leaving his husband to put him to bed.While Sebastian sets the house to rights for the night, Eggsy gets bored in his drunken state and starts getting frisky with himself. Sebastian is surprised by what he finds waiting for him in bed, and even more shocked when Eggsy makes an unusual request. One that Sebastian happily fulfills.---Sebastian is, as always, fancast as Richard Madden.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320080
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	Tipsy Topsy-Turvy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snafu07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/gifts).



> Merry late Christmas to one of my closest, and dearest friends!
> 
> Snafu07 had requested some bottom!Eggsy in my original Sebwin AU.  
> And I was only too willing to provide!
> 
> I hope this holds up to what you were expecting, and that you enjoy it!!
> 
> This is un-beta'd as my lovely beta is the receiver of said gift, and I hope you all can enjoy anyway!
> 
> And, as always, Sebastian has a fancast of the ever lovely: Richard Madden

Eggsy stretched out on the big king sized bed, a hand darted from under the covers in hopes to find the warm body that usually resided there. His palm passed cool, mussed sheets - not even containing the remnants of warmth from the other man - in it’s quest. Eggsy popped up, sleepy eyes darted around in search for his husband. But all he was met with was the curtains drawn, room still mostly dark, and the sound of Christmas music drifting down the hall.

A wide smile pulled at his face while he sank back into the mattress, allowed the memory foam to encompass his body once more, as he listened to Sebastian sing along to ‘Jingle Bells’ by Frank Sinatra; one of Eggsy’s favorites. It shouldn’t surprise Eggsy that his younger husband was up and about for the day. They were due to have guests - Eggsy lifted up to squint at the clock, forgoing his glasses for the moment - in seven hours.

Some of the prep was completed the night before; Eggsy had made a few snacks for the evenings events. A recipe he had learned in America that involved meatballs, grape jelly, and chili sauce. He found it appalling the first time he heard about them, but Eggsy had attended a Christmas party once - years ago - while in America at Statesman, and Tequila had sworn by them. Eggsy found he liked the contrast between spicy and sweet, and went well with the meatballs. He had fixed the eggs for deviled eggs as well, and was sure to help Sebastian with them today.

It was the third year for their annual Christmas party. Sebastian had started this tradition the year they got married, and the first time around had been such a hit people asked if they’d have another. And so three years later, they kept it going. Eggsy was especially ecstatic this time around because Roxy would actually be able to make it, and of course their usual guests of Harry and Merlin. His mum and Daisy had been invited as well, of course his mum had declined; Eggsy tried not to allow that to dampen his mood.

Ever since he had made something of himself, worked for Kingsman, and no matter how many times he tried to tell her it was just a tailor position, somehow she was never convinced. Eggsy let it go years ago, but he always held out hope his mum would change her mind. She was getting older - he was too, to be honest - and so he figured they’d be able to get past it; they never did.

But his baby sister would be there, not that she was a baby anymore. Was a married, educated woman with two children of her own, weren’t she? Eggsy was so proud of her.

He smiled to himself as Sebastian’s voice got closer. Eggsy squeezed his eyes shut and flopped on his side so that his back faced the door, in an attempt to pretend he was still asleep. It wouldn’t work, though, he knew Sebastian would know he’d be up by now. And it was proof enough when plump, soft lips pressed ever so tenderly behind his ear. A nose nuzzled there to entice a series of giggles out of Eggsy, until he snorted into Sebastian’s pillow in his haste to escape.

It was a futile attempt, at best, as the mattress bowed with Sebastian’s weight, while he climbed in behind Eggsy to torture him with more kisses. The little shit knew it was his tickle spot. Eggsy barked out in laughter, curling in on himself with his chin tucked to his chest in a failed attempt to get away.

“Bugger off!” Eggsy giggled helplessly into the mattress. He rolled onto his stomach, hands shot up to shield his neck, and wiggled beneath the confines of his husband. “Oi! Back ain’t as limber as it used to be!” Eggsy bucked up while Sebastian tried to straddle his back.

Warm, soft lips came to rest beside his ear; Sebastian’s breath was hot and heavy as he said, “What’s the matter, old man? Can’t get me off of you?” Eggsy groaned at his second failed attempt to get Sebastian off. “That desk job’s got ye all soft.” He can hear the faux disappointment in the familiar brogue.

“You little shit,” Eggsy grumbled, but his words lacked heat. His husband had effectively turned him into a chuckling mess, all he could do was make weak efforts to throw him off. “Oi!” Eggsy squirmed, when Sebastian so rudely assaulted his sides with his fucking long, thick fingers.

“Stop!” Eggsy started to scoot away. His end goal was the lip of the mattress, to which he succeeded, and slid out of the bed and onto the floor before he could piss himself. “You wanker.” Eggsy got himself upright. “I damn near pissed myself.” He marched off to the en-suite, with not so much as a good-morning kiss as he passed his grinning husband. The arse.

Once Eggsy did his business, washed his hands, and brushed his teeth, he wandered out to find Sebastian lounging in his spot. A wide, shit eating grin took up the majority of his face, and crinkled it so adorably. Eggsy refused to allow that sweet, innocent smile to thaw his annoyance. So, he walked right out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen where he found a cup of coffee poured, and a plate of bacon, toast, and eggs waiting for him.

Okay. So maybe his heart thawed a little, but not enough to give Sebastian a smile when he walked in, and went to the counter to finish whatever it was he had started.

He enjoyed his breakfast as Sebastian sang a few more Christmas carols; he must have put their Holiday playlist on repeat. Eggsy swayed to ‘White Christmas by Bing Crosby’ while he brought his empty plate, and mug to be washed. A slow, small smile formed on his lips when Sebastian pressed himself to his back, and rested his stubbly chin to his shoulder.

“Still mad at me?” Sebastian asked softly.

Eggsy continued to sway, Sebastian’s hips mimicked his movements, even as his husband kissed a trail from his left shoulder, all the way to his right.

“I was never mad, maybe annoyed.” Eggsy placed the dishes to dry and turned to face his husband. “You are a cute little shit, you know that right?” He wrapped Sebastian in his arms and placed a tender kiss to his nose.

Sebastian beamed, just as mischievous as he had twenty minutes ago “It’s why you love me.”

“Wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t.” Eggsy ignored the eye roll in favor to claim those lips with his; he hoped to kiss the smirk right off Sebastian’s face.

It seemed to work, because when he pulled away Sebastian gaped, mouth slack, eyes but slits as they tried to maintain some sort of focus.

“Well, good morning,” Sebastian murmured.

“Good morning,” Eggsy responded. “I see you’ve been busy.” He lifted his chin toward the veg Sebastian had chopped on the cutting board. “What can I do?” His hands smoothed down Sebastian’s back to cup his arse and gave it a squeeze.

“You can start off by not trying to fondle me when I have so much to do,” Sebastian shot, but his smile gave way his irritation.

Eggsy’s lips passed his in a slow, silky fashion, but held there a moment to lean forward and deepen the intimacy; his palms kneaded plump flesh in his grasp as he did.

Sebastian groaned into the kiss. “Dirty old man,” he claimed against his lips. Eggsy grinned and gave a loud, smacking kiss and let go, but not before he smacked Sebastian’s arse just to hear him yelp in surprise.

“You like me dirty.” Eggsy called over his shoulder while he wandered out of the kitchen. He heard Sebastian grumble something about tarts who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves; Eggsy considered it a compliment and went to have a shower.

\---

Despite being told he’s only good for a distraction, Eggsy still managed to help his husband with setting the house to rights for the party. Even if Sebastian had grown increasingly possessive of the kitchen; ever since he had moved in Sebastian had taken to the cooking, and such. Eggsy wouldn’t complain a wit, usually, but today he had wanted to help ease the brunt of preparing food for about a dozen people. But all he got was a swat to his bum, and shoved off to be useful somewhere else.

So Eggsy took to cleaning. He hated it, to be honest, and silently mourned the days when no one was in his ear about dusting. Eggsy had to admit the pristine flat was by far more enjoyable than the dust collected, cluttered one he had kept when off on missions. Another perk of the job, taking the spot as Arthur had it’s bright sides. At least Eggsy could come home each night, enjoy a hot meal with his gorgeous husband, and sleep alongside the man who’d shown him so much in the six short years they’d been together.

After about an hour Eggsy had succeeded in his endeavors, and had now moved on to assist Sebastian set the table. Small plates, napkins, disposable cups, and food littered the card table they kept tucked away in the spare room for such events. Sebastian had even lay a holiday table cloth for the evening; it was red, green, and white with a tacky Christmas light pattern scattered across the fabric.

“I think we did well,” Eggsy said, pleased.

Sebastian nodded beside him. “We did. Oh!!” He darted out of the room and ran back in dangling the artificial mistletoe above his head. “Gotta hang the holiday cheer, babe.”

Eggsy chuckled and leaned in for a sweet kiss. “How could I forget?” He took the offered ‘holiday cheer’ and hung it in the archway to the kitchen. Eggsy already knew Sebastian would sneak a kiss each chance he could; he always did.

They were able to enjoy the quiet for an hour longer, took Delilah out for a quick walk before they settled by the fire. It wasn’t but twenty minutes after Eggsy had rested his head to Sebastian’s, did the doorbell ring and a loud booming voice echoed through.

“Ho, Ho, Ho!” Eggsy rolled his eyes. Ever since Merlin decided to grow a beard, he thought it’d be funny to say ‘ho ho ho’ everywhere he went. It wasn’t so funny when it was Halloween.

“Why do they have to be early?” Sebastian moaned quietly.

Eggsy pressed a soothing kiss to his temple, and got up to greet the two. “Because Hamish is the punctual sort.” And that’s honestly the only fucking reason Harry had been on time to any of their gatherings in the recent years.

“Happy Christmas!” Eggsy held his arms out to greet Harry, and Merlin, but had to stop before pulling the older Scot into his arms. “Wot the fuck!” His voice rose a few octaves. “Merlin!”

“Aye?” Eggsy looked at the man he considered a father. A man who was dressed in an honest to God fucking Santa suit. “Think Daisy’s kids will like it?”

Every intention to tease died in his throat as Merlin said that. “Aw, yeah.” Eggsy couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he pulled Merlin in for a hug. “Is that an actual fucking sack, too?”

Merlin held it up, his eyes wrinkled with a proud smile. “It is.” Harry shook his head beside him.

“I tried to talk him out of it.” Harry eyed his husband. “But he had already dressed, and all but dragged me out of the house. You know how he is, doesn’t want to be late.” Harry held up the platter he had in hand. “This is for you.”

“Your Christmas pudding!” Eggsy’s mouth salivated. “I am not sharing this,” he spoke quietly, and held the dessert to his chest.

“Aye, you will. That was brought as a dish to pass.” Sebastian took the plate from him; Eggsy pouted. “Harry, Hamish.” His smile was wide, and Eggsy watched his eyes widen a moment when he surveyed Merlin.

Eggsy let them greet one another while he went to fetch the older couple a drink. He could feel someone beside him, and turned with a martini for Harry.

“So, are you Mrs. Clause?” Eggsy bit his lip to stave off laughter.

Harry narrowed his eye at him and took the offered beverage. “Don’t think he didn’t have an outfit for me.” Eggsy choked on his jack and coke. “It wouldn’t be the first time I cross dressed.” He knew that to be true, but didn’t make it any less amusing.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I already had my ugly Christmas jumper on!” Harry gestured with a sweep of his hand over the gawdy green, and red jumper with tinsel glued to random spots, and a few twinkling lights that illuminated the ugliest angel Eggsy had seen.

“It is ugly,” Eggsy agreed. He enjoyed the thought of Harry dressed as Mrs. Clause a moment longer before he handed Merlin his scotch.

Soon the flat was filled with voices, laughter, and music as guests started to arrive. The party was in full swing by seven twenty, when the last person arrived; Jack, one of Sebastian’s mates from work.

Eggsy drifted around the flat, gathering food and drink for his pseudo dads, and mingled with other work friends, his sister, and even had his arms full of two squirming toddlers.

“Santa!” Both Rebecca, and Ethan squealed happily, nearly causing Eggsy to go deaf at such a volume.

“They are yours now.” Eggsy smiled fondly as he deposited the five, and three year olds in Merlin’s lap. Who honestly looked like a lottery winner when they clambered, to whisper in his ear, and tell him what they wished for Christmas.

“That suits him well,” Roxy said into Eggsy’s ear. He whipped around to bear hug her. “Happy Christmas!” She giggled and returned the gesture in kind.

“You berk! I thought you’d be here by now!” Eggsy squeezed once more and let go.

Roxy rolled her eyes. “I would have. But SOMEONE needed me to go take care of some business.” She winked at him.

Eggsy, unfortunately, had to send her out for a quick recon mission. “Your boss is an arse.”

“The biggest.” Eggsy beamed at her. “Okay. Where’s your handsome, young husband?” She looked around the sitting room. “You hiding him again?” Eggsy pinched her side.

“He’s in the kitchen with a few other people.”

Roxy stood on tiptoes, and gave his cheek a loud kiss before she left him to find his husband.

He returned to entertaining, spent a fair bit of time with his sister who had to leave just before nine with two tired, but happy children. Eggsy gave them tight hugs, and held them a moment longer than necessary, and gave Daisy a kiss goodbye with the promise to see them for New Years.

With the children gone, Eggsy turned the music up, but at an appropriate level, and started ladling the mulled wine he had simmering in the slow cooker. He had three glasses too many and began to feel rather tipsy. Which could be an understatement as he giggled stupidly when Roxy pulled him in for a loud, wet kiss under the mistletoe.

“Oi! Stealing kisses,” he accused with a large grin.

“It’s the rules!” She sing-songed, a short, thin finger wiggled in front of his face.

“Good lord, don’t do that.” Eggsy braced himself in the archway. “There were one too many fingers there.” He swatted her hand away when she repeated the motion.

Sebastian popped up to poke Eggsy’s side. “You gonna say goodbye to your dads?”

“They leaving already?” Eggsy wondered as he strained to see the time on the stove, even with his glasses on he couldn’t make out the numbers. “Fuck...am I going blind?”

His husband snorted. “No. But you are pissed. And it’s after 11.” Sebastian pulled Eggsy by an arm, which caused him to fall into him. “Eggsy!” Sebastian righted him in the hallway where Merlin and Harry stood.

“Bye!” Eggsy waved enthusiastically.

“Oh, he’s going to feel lovely in the morning.” Merlin sounded way too pleased about that.

Either way, Eggsy was able to hug and bestow a kiss on each cheek, and then wandered to the sitting room where Roxy nursed another glass of mulled wine. The party started to die down within the hour, and all that was left were Eggsy and Roxy singing Christmas carols.

“You two sound awful.”

Eggsy stuck his tongue out. “My voice sounds beauuuuuutiful.” He had sobered up a little, but not enough to notice Roxy snoring against his shoulder.

“I think it’s time to get you into bed.” Sebastian took the empty glass out of Roxy’s hand, before he helped Eggsy to stand. “I’m gonna get you put up, take the dog out, and then get Roxy lying on the couch so she doesn’t wake up crippled from that position.”

Eggsy looked to see Roxy’s head leaned against the back of the couch, mouth gaped open and snoring.

“Yeah. Us old folk and all.” He allowed Sebastian to lead the way and didn’t complain when he was stripped down to his pants. He struggled to prop himself on his elbows and watched Sebastian walk away with a shake of his head, before he allowed his head to drop back against the pillow with a loud huff.

“Hurry back! I miss you already!” Eggsy called in an overly obnoxious volume. He started to hum ‘Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer’ even after he couldn’t hear the music anymore.

A few minutes passed by, and it started to feel like an eternity that his husband was gone, so Eggsy decided to grab the lube on his bedside table, and wiggled out of his pants, to play with himself. He had already been half hard, alcohol usually made him horny, and had himself fully thick within moments.

Eggsy kept his strokes leisure, not trying to bring himself off but maintain his current state. After a few minutes Eggsy tired of his own touch, wanted his husband’s on him; he had grown accustomed to it over the years. His slicked palm slid down the back of his shaft, cupped his balls a moment before he slipped past his taint until a finger pressed against tight muscle.

A weak, breathy moan passed his lips as the tip entered his hole; it had been a time since he’d last had anything there. He paused, allowed himself to grow familiar with the sensation before he inserted it fully, and gently started moving in it and out. It only burned for a bit and soothed into a warm, erotic sensation that unfurled in his groin.

He was on the second finger when Sebastian walked in, rather calm, and caught site of Eggsy. He continued, not giving his husband much attention as he reached his prostate, and sputtered nonsense.

“Eggsy?!” He could hear the shock in Sebastian’s voice, but carried an undertone of arousal in the brogue. Eggsy grinned to himself, eyes fluttered shut, while he added a third finger.

The mattress gave way when Sebastian climbed in, a set of warm hands smoothed up the inside of Eggsy’s thighs with a bit of pressure to force them open. Eggsy willingly allowed his knees to drop, in an effort to make more room for his husband to nestle between his legs.

“What are you doing there?” Sebastian’s voice was low, thick, and heavy with desire.

Eggsy continued to fuck himself as he cracked an eye to watch Sebastian’s mouth pop open, and form the shape of a perfect O while Eggsy pressed a finger against his prostate again. Which enticed a loud, sultry moan to erupt from deep within his soul. Admittedly, he planned to put on a bit of a show for his husband. He gyrated his hips in tandem, and worked himself up, but was abruptly stopped mid whimper.

Sebastian’s fingers curled around his wrist and tenderly pulled his hand away, leaving Eggsy panting; he ached for more.

“Want you inside me,” Eggsy whispered. Sebastian’s head snapped up, sparkling blue eyes met his, a puzzled expression furrowed his brow.

“Erm…?” Eggsy beamed as Sebastian struggled to form a response.

“Come on, babe. Got an ache for you, yeah?” He hooked a leg around Sebastian’s hip to bring him closer. Eggsy leaned up to capture Sebastian’s lips in a hard, heated kiss.

A hand slithered up Sebastian’s chest, to his neck, and curved around to tangle in soft, dark curls, giving a tug as his tongue slipped past parted lips to flick Sebastian’s. He tasted of mulled wine, a tang of the slow cooked meatballs, and a flavor that was uniquely Sebastian; it was bloody intoxicating.

“Eggsy,” Sebastian moaned against his lips. “Fuck, babe. You’re gonna kill me.” The accusation was weak, especially with the way he pulled away to strip in record time, and grabbed the lube to slick his cock.

Eggsy watched with a soft, sated smile as his husband lined himself up. “Gonna fuck me proper? Make me scream your name?” He had become loose lipped through his intoxicated haze. “Only been fucked by a Scot once.” Eggsy wagged his eyebrows.

“Aye. You’ll be hard pressed to sit right.” Sebastian’s voice bled with sincerity, a deep, husky thing that caused all of Eggsy’s blood to rush to the head of his dick.

“Promises, promises.” He tisked as he situated a pillow beneath his hips.

Sebastian came forward until his lips were just a millimeter from Eggsy’s, the head of his dick pressed against Eggsy’s hole, and entered when Sebastian leaned all the way to entrap Eggsy’s lips in a rough kiss. Eggsy gasped, tipping his head away, as Sebastian sheathed his member inside him. He stiffened a bit, breathed through the sting until his muscle relaxed, tension left his body when Sebastian started to move.

It was slow, careful, each thrust gentle even as their kisses grew with hunger. A mess of sloppy, wet lips that slipped against one another. And soon Sebastian’s rock of hips sped up, both craved more than the steady pace he had set. Eggsy clawed his back, dick ached from neglect; tip swollen, dripping, and surely red with need for release.

The build was intense, blurred Eggsy’s vision as he cried out; it was a string of mumbled words, not making any sense. Eggsy screwed his eyes shut, felt the burn of tears as Sebastian hit his prostate with each thrust. His whole body clenched, braced for an orgasm he wasn’t at all prepared for, and somehow exploded, untouched, at the precise time Sebastian stilled to fill him with his seed. Eggsy held onto Sebastian to claim one final, messy kiss before he flopped back, landing onto the pillows with an exhausted exhale.

He felt completely spent and gave fuck all about the spend, that was sure to dry against his chest. And as he felt the loss of Sebastian who gently eased out, and darted off of the bed only to return, Eggsy didn’t have to.

A warm, damp flannel passed his sensitive skin to wipe up the remnants of their love making, before he heard it hit the floor and soon Sebastian was back in bed, scooping him closer. Eggsy easily slid against Sebastian, and cuddled up against his side.

“Might have to do that more often.” Eggsy slurred with more than just the effects of drink.

Sebastian’s chest vibrated against Eggsy’s ear, the weight of lips pressed to his forehead. “If you’re a really good boy.”

Eggsy chuckled sleepily. “Yeah. Sounds good to me.” He laid a soft kiss to Sebastian’s skin before he allowed unconsciousness to pull him under.


End file.
